Daa Chan Loves You
by Jester Of Laughs
Summary: Daa Chan has finally found a home worth everything he's been through. And he doesn't want to leave... Ever.


Daa-chan was a family bear. A bear not for display, or a lovely look. Not a decoration to see and be seen, and he was determined for everyone to know that. Daa was a happy, loving bear that loved to make people happy. It was a set goal for himself, he made it by his own. Even for a pile of fluff Daa chan was a smart caring bear. He knew and was known, and he was grateful for it.

His existence could be understood if it was told by someone. No one really looked at the facts about Daa chan, they only thought of him as 'evil' and 'dark' only thought up by the darkest of minds. Daa chan never meant to be thought of this way, it depressed him deeply.

Daa chan was a beautiful bear, it was only after his appearance became more ghastly. He had a pretty stitched smile, and deep black eyes. It was something the woman was very proud of, and so was he.

He was sitting on a shelf among all of the other bears and vials of liquid, which he later learned was a series of potions stacked in brightly colored bottles. He never remembered who made him: Why his very existence was becoming.

A woman with long flowing hair and a dark cape was walking through her house, talking to each bear and chanting words unknown to the bear colony. Something magical, and when she said it something amazing happened. But then, the woman sat up and proclaimed she was tired of being alone. Picking up a vial and grabbing the bear by the arm, she had her mind set on a task only she could perform (To Daa's knowledge).

And thus, Daa chan was alive. Alive and well. Alive, and happy.

The woman had picked him up by the arm again, and cut the stitches away, allowing him to breathe and in hopes, talk. He never spoke a word.

They talked, had tea, played together, did things together, and they were -in hopes- inseparable. But then HE came.

His name was Jack. He worked at the ranch somewhere in town. He knew this, simply because he thought of the woman as his mother.

"Hello, Lily..." He said, shuffling his feet nervously and blushing. In the corner, Daa chan watched intently on the strange new thing in the living room. There was more like the woman? This one was much different, this thing was taller and had a more muscular build. He certainly didn't have the woman's body.

"Hello Jack, something up?" She said, arranging bottles along the shelf. She put a bottle back down to a different spot and turned to face the new creature. Moving to where the larger bear was, she smiled at him and gave a small wave. She blushed, which was something the woman never did. Was this person someone special?

"No... actually, I..." He paused, reaching into his bag and pulling out an object that was blue. It was another something he hadn't recognized. These new and strange things were confusing him. "I was wondering if you would accept this..." He held it out with a blush.

All Daa chan knew, was the next thing he remembered was this so called "Lily" bouncing up and down, they exchanged a few kisses, and they came home dressed in fabulous outfits.

After a few days, Daa chan was discarded and left to gather dust.

He moved from family to family, moving and crashing into each predicament. Seriously, how is it so freaky that he can move? Every family seemed to have a different reason no matter what to get rid of him.

"It's too creepy looking, take it back" A housewife said as she nursed a small child in her arms.

"It's kinda creepy..." A 11 year old child said as he was taking a look at all the toys in the box that was filled to the brim with old and new trinkets.

"It moves at night! Daddy, I swear!" A little red haired girl cried as she was picked up into her fathers arms.

Sometimes, he was just moved to the side as an unwanted toy that wasn't needed.

So now, here he is, being tossed from side to side in a dirty old green rucksack filled with random items. It was a bit uncomfortable being in there for so long; he felt quite well when sunlight was peeking through the top of the lifted flap.

He was pulled out and introduced to one of the most beautiful boys he had seen in his lifetime. He was a blonde, and was absolutely stunning in his eyes. He had deep blue eyes, and Daa knew he would be very popular in the village, especially with the female things.

The boy was overjoyed and so was Daa. He wrapped his arms around the teddy and he copied the action, happy to have someone that seemed like he loved him. This time: It would be different. He would stay here, he would have enjoyment, and he could finally have a loving home. Maybe he would be passed down when he had his children, and their children children. The possibilities endless.

Which made him a little more possessive over the beautiful boy with blue eyes.

He was shared with at play time, he was loved and tossed around, he was put into the boy's bed at night, he was smiles and care. He loved this, he loved it all.

One night (He remembered this clearly) it was raining. The boy was asleep, so the bear had decided to find something to do to pass the time. The room in the kitchen was on, which made teddy a little more cautious. It was odd for the light to be on at this time; his parents would usually be asleep at this time.

"Honey, listen to me!" The father of the boy, also named Jack (He despised that name with his very being) told his red haired wife who was standing by the sink with a displeased look – arms crossed, closed eyes, tilted mouth- as he tried to persuade her to do something.

"I've had enough Jack. This is final!" She said as she turned and put away a few plates. Jack shook his head behind her and looked back to her. She turned and faced him once again to see what he had to say.

"But Nami-Nami, can't we just do this! For me." He said.

She snapped back "If you get rid of it, I swear Jack I will never forgive you." She said as she looked like she was going to stomp her foot at any minute.

"What about me. Look, Nami, have you not seen what I've done for you? I put a roof over your head when you couldn't afford a night at the inn! I fed you when you were hungry, I let you bathe when you were dirty!" Jack said, inching closer to his wife with a frown and a sad look.

"Can't you see Nami? I married you for a reason. And a month after our marriage, when I found out you were pregnant and the baby's father was another man, I felt absolutely crushed. But I loved you enough to take you back. Can't you do this? Please?" He said. What did he want her to do?

"..." Nami looked at the floor. She obviously didn't like what he said, but she couldn't retort because it was all true.

"Fine. Tomorrow, we talk about getting rid of the bear." She said as they both turned towards their bedroom. They both looked very tired, and Daa chan was feeling a mixed array of emotions.

Was this... sadness? Loneliness? Fear? … Anger?

Daa chan was displeased at this action. This course of plans was going to separate The son and he, he wasn't about to let go of this relationship. The love he felt for him was enough to take down a world. A planet, even.

Daa chan followed them both into the small bedroom. Jack had already head into bed, and Nami was brushing her short red hair in a mirror. She looked down at the floor, just in time to see Daa chan sprawled out like he had been dropped and discarded. He learned to perfect this, years ago.

Nami bent down and took the bear in her soft fragile hands. She looked disappointingly at the bear, before muttering "I didn't see you there before... hmm." and setting him on the dresser. She put down her brush, and crawled in beside Jack.

Turning off the lamp, the only thing visible in the dark room was the glint off of a silver blade.

!

"Poor kid" Nina looked down at the boy holding a toy bear tightly in his arms. He looked so sad, it was heartbreaking for anyone to look at.

Her boyfriend, Galen, stood beside her and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way. He looked at the sweet boy before listening to Nina reply "The boys parents were murdered in their sleep. The boy was in the room next to them the time it happened." She wiped a rouge tear falling down a cheek.

"It was a silent killing. The mothers last words were 'spare my baby'. Terrible." Nina said, turning to her boyfriend with a pleading look.

"Police can find no clues or leads to who did it. They took a boat here from the city just to see the scene and make something of it." She said, kneeling into Galen a bit more as he gave a small hug.

"The boys got nowhere. You think we should keep him?" Galen said, looking down at Nina. Nina gave a smile and a nod. They had a new family member.

Nina was always so sad because she could never have children. Her wish came true, at last. If it wasn't such horrible circumstances then it would be heaven.

Nina turned to the boy and smiled. "Want to be a member of our family?"

The boy gave a blank look, then slowly nodded his head. Nina and Galen turned back to the door and left, to deliver the news. The boy turned his head to the window, and looked out at the bright summer sky.

In his hands, Daa chan smiled.

**So, you like? You hate? What's the verdict on this piece?**

**SO, I actually want to have a contest. **

**CONTEST QUESTION:**

**What is my age?**

**I just want to do this to see how adapt I am at everything. I'm not telling any of you, but I want you to base it on my writing style, the way I write, e.t.c.**

**Let's see if you can get it right!**

**Thanks, review it peeps~!**


End file.
